


Gravity Falls Bakery

by WittyFandomJokeHere (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cupcake Shop, F/M, Female Reader, First Meeting, Fluff, I need to stop getting inspiration at one in the morning, i thought it was cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WittyFandomJokeHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your shift at your grandparents bakery, and just when the day seems to be normal, a girl in a bright sweater skips in, dragging along her twin brother.</p><p>Older!Pines twins, post finale, except Dipper has his original hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I focused, not wanting to put too much pressure on the piping bag in my hands, giving a quick swirl around the small cupcake on the counter in front of me, light brown frosting against dark brown cake.  
Sighing happily, I repeated the actions on the rest of the batch, grabbing small chocolate hearts to place on each one.

Working in my grandparents bakery was the best thing that had happened to me since I moved in with them years ago, my parents had originally just sent me here for a few months one winter, but eventually offered to let me stay, knowing how much I loved it there. So I attended high school here, taking a job in the bakery and visiting my parents over the summer, the townsfolk had seemed. . . off at first.  
Whenever I asked whether something had happened they all said without fail: “Never mind all that!”  
Even your grandparents said this, and when you pressed farther, they simply said that it was nothing that I had to worry about. So I dropped the issue and quickly got used to the towns eccentricities.

I shook the thought out of your head and began to restock the display case with the chocolate cupcakes I just finished decorating.

As I finished, the ringing of a bell hit my ears, a customer was here.

“-They have a cupcake covered in edible glitter! It’s sparkly, AND it tastes good!” A girls excited voice bounced off the walls.  
She was practically bouncing as she pulled a boy in after her; they looked pretty similar, siblings? Twins maybe?  
They looked to be around eighteen; both had brown hair with the slightest curl to it, and looked to be around the same height as each other. She was wearing a bright sweater, even in the heat of summer, seeming out of place with her shorts, but she somehow was able to pull it off.

“Excuse me, can we get some cupcakes please?” The girl asked, grinning and then turning to the boy to tell him –once again- that they were delicious.

“Sure thing, what would you like?” Her smile was infectious, and you couldn’t help but return it.

She spoke a hundred miles per hour, asking for a few of the basics, then specifics for certain people, two for people she referred to as ‘grunkles’, two for a friend and his wife, one for who or whatever ‘Waddles’ was.

“Alrighty.” I placed the last cake in the box, “Anything else for you?”

“Ooh!” She gasped, noticing flavors she apparently hadn’t seen before, “What are those?” pointing to cupcakes with small trees made of white chocolate on them.

“We call them ‘forest cakes’, they’re chocolate and vanilla marble cake with green vanilla frosting.” I recited, just having made this batch that morning.

“Dipper- they match your hat! We’ll have two of those to eat here.”

You glanced at the boy, you had barely looked at him, his sister having been hard enough to keep up with.  
He looked tired, with bags under his eyes, but had a slight smile on his face at the girls antics, and stubble on his chin. The tree’s on the cupcakes did, in fact, match the battered cap on his head, the worn fabric looking like it had been to the end of the world and back, the blue pine tree symbol faded slightly.

Dipper, what an interesting name . . . I wonder if it’s short for something.

After paying at the counter and taking her baked goods happily, the girl introduced herself as Mabel Pines, and I introduced myself in reply before the two of them walked away to sit and eat the forest cakes.

I got back to work, cleaning a bit, keeping an eye on what I’d have to make more of next, helping the few customers that came in.  
I heard the twins laughing together as they talked, Mabel saying something about a- what was a gobblewonker?  
Whatever it was, it made Dipper laugh loudly, and my heart skipped a beat at the sound.  
He was adorable, and I found myself staring at him, how had I not met someone this cute? Gravity Falls wasn’t the worst place for finding a date, but you hadn’t really met anyone around your age that wasn’t about to leave for college or something.

Except for that Gideon guy, but something told you to stay away from someone who seemed to have gang members follow him around like body guards.

Footsteps, yanked me out of my thoughts, I looked up to see Dipper standing at the counter, fidgeting.

“Hey, enjoy your cupcake?” I smiled at him, trying not to giggle as his cheeks went pink.

“W-What? Oh yeah! It was great!” He said hurriedly.

“That’s good.”

There was a long pause, Dipper seemed to be trying to say something, but couldn’t quite find the words. Mabel popped up begin him with a grin.

“Sorry about my brother, he has problems talking to pretty girls.” She teased, his face going redder.

“I do not!”

“Then say what you came over for.”

I chuckled, seeing the twins give each other looks, as if silently bickering, then Dipper turned back to me.

“I was just wondering if maybe you were free tonight, because I’ve never seen you a-around and. . .” The sentence started out confident, but began to slip near the end as he stuttered and trailed off, his face reaching shades that even Crayola had yet to reach.

“I’d love to.” I said quietly, grabbing a business card and scribbling my number on the back, holding it out to him, but he didn’t move.  
After sitting there a minute, Mabel reached out and took the card, thanking me before grabbing her box of cupcakes and the back of her brothers vest and walking towards the door, him in tow.

It took Dipper until they had reached the door to snap out of it, locking eyes with me and grinning, “I’ll see you tonight then!” his voice a few octaves higher in excitement.

I nodded, waving as he was dragged out of the store.

Fifteen minutes later, my grandmother walked in, stopping as she saw the dreamy smile on my face, “Well someone had a good day.” She laughed, patting me on the shoulder.

“It’s just gonna get better from here.” I said confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think or what I should write next in the comments! :)


	2. Picnics and storytelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Dipper have their first date, full of my attempts at fluff.

I looked myself over in the mirror, biting my lip.

It was a first date, and I didn’t want to be overdressed. But I didn’t know where we were going, and didn’t want to be underdressed either.  
My outfit was casual, without seeming lazy, with my favorite colors and the socks I had deemed “Lucky”. Though, they had been dubbed the lucky socks mostly since I once found five bucks on the ground and noticed I was wearing the same socks as when I found a quarter the previous week. Nothing unlucky per se had happened with those socks on, so I hoped it wouldn’t start now.

“Grandma? How do I look?” I asked and gave a twirl in front of her.

“Perfect. You’ve grown into such a beautiful young lady.” My grandma smiled at me.

After I had explained meeting the Pines twins to her earlier, she was so excited for me, and had wished me the best of luck. My grandpa, while not disapproving, gave me a warning, muttering about the “stories he’s heard about that family.”

I checked the time, four o’ clock, “Gotta go!” I exclaimed, kissing my grandma on the cheek and running out the door, heading to the middle of town, where I had agreed to meet Dipper.  
He had ended up texting fairly quickly, it surprised me, for how shy he was talking in person, he was much more confident in text.

That, or his sister had stolen his phone, and with what little knowledge I had of of their relationship, I wouldn’t put it past her.

I heard a voice calling my name, and looked just in time to see Dipper jog over, a picnic basket in his hands.

“So, my sister packed a dinner for us, and I figured we could eat in the woods!” He said, excited and rushed, covering my cheery “hello”.

“Sounds great! Let’s go!” I smiled at him, falling into step beside him as we walked towards the woods.

The walk was mostly silent at first, punctuated with quiet, “Ah- um…”s as I could tell Dipper was trying his best and failing to find a good conversation starter, so I broke the silence. “Are you familiar with the woods?” I asked, noticing the path we were on was one of the less traveled by.

He seemed to sigh in relief as he answered, “Yeah, I love it out here, been coming out for the past five years, every summer.”

“Wait- Summer? So that’s why I never met you before! I’d always be visiting my parents during summer.”

He looked over, chucking as we walked, “You’re kidding, it’s the opposite for me. Me and my sister come every summer to visit our great uncles, though, I feel like we may visit more now that we’ve graduated.”

Part of me hoped he would, he seemed really sweet. “So, what do your uncles do?”

“One’s a researcher, and the other runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap at the edge of town, you know it?”

“I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never been inside, is it nice?”

“Depends on your definition of nice, do you think grossly fake exhibits and overpriced junk are nice?” He joked.

I laughed, but it was cut short by a gasp as we stepped out of the woods.  
It was a beautiful clearing, the trees giving way to lush green grass, healthy from the warm sunbeams shining through the break in the forest.  There were patches of flowers here and there; adding bursts of pink and blue, butterflies flitted through, one flying between me and Dipper as it went on its merry way.

“It’s beautiful.” I whispered, reaching and grabbing Dipper by the arm without thinking.  
His cheeks went slightly pink, “Uh, yeah, I come out here to read sometimes, not many people come this far off the beaten path.”

My awestruck gazing was interrupted by my stomach letting out a growl, “Okay, beauty gives way to food, let’s eat.” I suggested, the brunette by my side agreeing.

Ham sandwiches greeted us as we unpacked our basket, along with some fruit and two cupcakes that I recognized as ones they had bought earlier that day.  There was also a thermos, labelled ‘Mabel juice’, but Dipper had quickly shoved it back in the basket, assuring me that I didn’t want to know what was in it, and that he valued my health (both mental and physical) too much for me to try some.  
We unwrapped our sandwiches and tapped them together with a happy, “Cheers!” Taking bites at the same time, we both paused as our teeth went through bread, ham, and cheese, but hit against. . . Paper?

Examining the sandwich, there was indeed a piece of paper in the sandwich, a red heart shaped note, to be exact.

_‘Love is in the air~ breathe it in, breathe it in DEEP. <3’_

What? I looked up at Dipper to see if he got the same message, but whatever was written on his paper had him blushing deep, a look of shock on his face.

“Dipper, what does yours say?” I asked, raising my eyebrows as he jumped, quickly folding the note again.

“N-Nothing! It’s nothing.” He stuttered, voice nearly cracking, “It’s just my sister playing cupid, she’s done this since we were kids and-” He continued to ramble, and I nodded along, pretending to listen, waiting for my chance, then I struck.  
I darted my hand forward, grabbing at the note, but he had quick reflexes, holding it above his head.  I grabbed at it again, and he moved it again, the moves repeating as it turned into a game.

“It that the best you’ve got?” He teased, I fake pouted at him.

“Oh come on, it’s not fair! You have longer arms and- gotcha!” I got up on my knees and leaned forward, grabbing the paper, but Dipper didn’t let go, and my momentum sent me falling forward, pushing him down with me.  
I caught myself on my hands before our faces completely met, but it was pretty close, I was half laying on him, laughing as I triumphantly held the red note.  
He laughed along with me, not seeming to notice our position until I started to read the letter, his blush darkening as I did.

_‘You should see a doctor, you look lovesick, and the only cure is smooches! <3’_

My laughter faded as I looked down at Dipper, who looked about ready to melt into the grass and avoid eye contact for the rest of his life.

I don’t know if it was the atmosphere, the warm sunlight and sweet smell of flowers, or maybe it was just looking down at him and being so close, but I was overwhelmed with confidence, and leaned down, pressing my lips to his.

Or at least, that was the plan.

He may have had the same plan, or maybe was trying to escape, and was pushing himself up, our foreheads collided with a small thunk.  
“Sorry!” We said in unison, wincing and rubbing our heads.

“Try that again?” I offered, he nodded

We apparently didn’t learn from our last mistake, as our foreheads collided again.  I was giggling at this point, and Dipper was stuttering out another apology under me as I took matters into my own hands and kissed him, silencing the brunette.  
It was a short kiss, but it was enough, and as I pulled away, the feeling of his stubble scratching my chin lingered slightly.  
Our eyes were locked, I could feel my cheeks going pink as the reality of what just happened hit me, and I began to laugh again.  
He looked up at me, looking worried as I pushed myself away from him and fell on my back, laughing even harder. “Is there something wrong? Are you-”

“I just met you today!” I gasped out, “And I nearly got to first base!”

“I’m so sorry, my sister always tries to get me together with the girls I like, and she pulls stunts like this with the notes, or she locks me in closets with them.” Dipper was rambling anxiously, trying to explain, “Like this one time when we were twelve she locked me in what she thought was a closet in a secret lab, but it wasn’t and me and Wendy nearly died! Not to say that kissing you is like dying, it was actually really nice, best kiss I’ve ever had- not that I’ve had that many- not to insult you! I just- ah-”

“Dipper it’s okay!” I wiped away the tears that were collecting in my eyes, having worked myself down to occasional chuckles, “Did you just say you nearly died?"

He looked visibly relieved, “Yeah, there was a shapeshifter, nearly caught all of us.”

“A… Shapeshifter.” I paused, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged, “Yeah, there was one underground, so no need to worry about it.”

“So, do you run into stuff like that often?” He could tell my tone was a bit uncomfortable, and he shifted a bit, visibly confused.

“Well, yeah, me and my uncle kinda document that stuff, and with all the stuff that happened five years ago, it doesn’t hurt to be prepared.”

“What happened five years ago?” I asked, slowly, feeling a bit dumb for not knowing. He froze and stared at me, all cute atmosphere from our kiss a few minutes was gone.

“What happened.” He repeated in disbelief, “Look, I know there’s the ‘never mind all that’ thing, but you don’t have to play-”

“Never mind what now?”

“You know, the whole end of the world? Sky opening up, chaos, evil triangle trying to kill everyone, people turned into statues?”

I must have pulled an odd face that tipped him off because his jaw dropped. “You legitimately don’t know.”

“No.” I shook my head slowly, “Every time I’ve asked about it, everyone just brushes it off like it doesn’t matter.”

“Well, the world almost ended.”

“I kinda got that from what you just said.” I mumbled.

Our conversation trailed off there as we picked up our forgotten sandwiches, chewing quietly.

“I could tell you about it if you want.” Dipper offered quietly through a mouthful of bread.

“Would you please?”

“Alright, so, there was a portal to another dimension opened because Bill had possessed Blendin-”

“Who’s Bill?”

“A dream demon, we had run into him before when he tried to steal a code from my uncles mind.”

“Why’d he try to do that?”

“Because Gideon told him to.”

“Why?”

“Because Mabel thought he was creepy and refused to date him.” He stated all of this like it was common knowledge, but I stared at him, feeling like I knew less than before I had asked.

“I am so lost right now.” I admitted.

Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah, I should probably start at the very beginning, huh?” He took a deep breath and began. “It was summer break, a time for leisure, recreation, and taking ‘er easy. That is, unless you’re me.”

 

 

Over the next hour, Dipper started describing the first days he ever spent in Gravity Falls, his sisters first summer ‘romance’, and the gnomes.  
Even when it started to get dark, as we walked home, he told me the action packed stories, pausing only when the two of us were laughing too much to talk or listen, with him gasping out remarks about how Soos kept throwing cameras over the side of their boat.  
Far too quickly, I reached my front door, gasping for breath through my giggles.

“And it just turned out to be old man McGucket the entire time! We blew off family bonding time to chase an old coot in a robotic Gobblewonker costume!”

The two of us looked at the door in front of us, illuminated only by the moon and the flickering porchlight.

“So, I guess we’re here then.” He said, a bit sad that the date was almost over.

“I have a day off tomorrow, can we meet up again? I’d love to hear more about the adventures you and your sister had.” I offered, and he perked up immediately.

“Yeah! I can ask her if she has her photo album and see if I can show you some pictures too!”

“I guess this is good night then.” I yawned, just realizing how tired I was from all the walking.

“Yeah, good night.” He stared at me a moment, then, quick as a flash, he leaned forward, kissing my forehead and darting off before I could do anything.

I shook my head with a smile, heading inside as my phone buzzed with a text.

 

**Dipper: See you tomorrow**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a couple people suggested I continue this, so I did my best! I hope you liked it :D  
> If you could leave a comment and tell me what you think I would be forever grateful.
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful summer, and I'll see you whenever I get my random 1 in the morning writing itch!


End file.
